During normal operation of a multiple-unit train, a pantograph is in contact with an overhead contact line, by which the multiple-unit train is supplied with a high voltage. When high-voltage equipment on the multiple-unit train is under inspection and maintenance, it is critical to make sure that no current flows through the high-voltage circuit, to ensure the safety of operating personnel and related equipment.
Therefore, it is necessary for those skilled in the art to provide an interlocking control device for a multiple-unit safety circuit, to ensure the safety of operating personnel and related equipment during inspection and maintenance of high-voltage equipment on the multiple-unit train.